


One Piece, Two Piece, Three Piece, and More

by MaarioNaharis



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Action/Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Different Devil Fruit Users, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaarioNaharis/pseuds/MaarioNaharis
Summary: A avid collection of cracky possibilities that might have happened or could have easily happened in the ever bizarre adventures of the man and the crew of the future king of the pirates.





	1. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real end of the Reverie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is primarily based on theories and my own speculation. And because I wanted there to be more of the Reverie arc and I think we all did!

He honestly couldn't believe it. 

This man, no, this kid nearly beat him. Even with his best techniques. He couldn't have been older than Luffy. Or maybe a bit younger than him by a year or two.

Although he had heard from his intel that he had trained under Vice-Admiral Garp, he was certain that he could take him down. Not only was he skilled in Haki, but he hadn't expected him to be a Rokushiki master. Garp probably didn't teach him that. 

_"Soru!"_

_No time to dodge, take him on head on!_

_"HIKEN!!"_

_"SHIGAN!"_

_The full force of it knocked him back. Blood quickly came out of his mouth and he quickly wiped it off._

_"Sabo-kun. We already retrieved Kuma. Stop fighting him already!" Koala screeched from her Den-Den Mushi._

_Both of them panted hard. Both of them close to passing out._

_Damn it, he could have easily been a part of CP-9 with his skills!_

_"Coby-san! All the royals have been accounted for. They're safe because of you. So, stop this senseless fighting!!" cried out a Marine wearing some strange vizor._

_Both began to fall down to the ground before being lifted up by someone. The Marine Captain had been caught by his friend and Joe came out of seemingly nowhere and caught him._

_"Come now, Sabo. Let's go."_

They were back at their new base at Momoiro Island. Koala looked at him with worried eyes. 

"Did you really have to push yourself like that? You shouldn't have fought on like that, Sabo. What were you were thinking?"

"That we needed to get our friend back. And I wanted to test my strength against someone. I feel like I've really mastered the Mero-Mero no Mi." 

"Baka." Koala said softly. "I'm glad your alive. But ... why him? You practically went through the other marines easily."

"Something about him was different. He wasn't like any other marine I faced. It wasn't that he was stronger than I expected him to be. It was almost like we could understand each other, as we struck at each other. Like what Hack was talking about in forming friendships with fists."

"Sabo ... just how hard did you get hit?"

* * *

She kept watching over him. They've gotten awfully close in such a short time. Coby even offered to show Rebecca-chan to further hone her Observation Haki and some Rokushiki techniques and she offered to show him the unique sword-fighting techniques. 

"My niece seems to have grown awfully fond of your friend." said Viola-sama. 

"They surely have, Viola-sama."

He still remembered just how she started to blush when CP-0 got out of hand and began to strike at everyone. 

_Rebecca-chan had been holding her own against Mountain Wind Kaku. Quite evenly matched._

_Suddenly, Rob Lucci lunged at her with full force._

_Coby then looked toward the scene._

_"R-Rebecca-chan. Soru!"_

_Quickly enough, he got out of the Revolutionary's way and got Rebecca-chan out of there._

_"Are you alright, Rebecca-chan?"_

_"C-Coby-kun ..." she whispered out and blushed._

_He quickly came to Helmeppo. "Helmeppo, protect Rebecca-chan and the other Nobles. I'll deal with this guy."_

_"B-Bu-But ... Alright then, Coby-san!" he said with a salute._

He had done his best. The Riku family was well-protected as well as the Tontatta tribe and King Dalton. The Neptune Family too with Donquixote Mjosgard's help, as he promised them. Even the stupid king of the Goa Kingdom. The Nefertari Family though ... Nefertari Cobra was alive and well but he couldn't say the same for his daughter. Nefertari Vivi was nowhere in sight. He knew she wasn't dead. But just where could she have gone? Cobra-sama is so worried. 

"Coby-kun!"

"Huh? Coby-san!"

As he ran up to Coby-san's side, he looked quite tired and disheveled. But OK though. 

"Rebecca-chan. You're alright!"

"C-Coby-kun. I am alright, but what about you?"

"You fought on with that guy for what looked to be forever, Coby-san."

"I'm alright, Helmeppo. He was certainly stronger than expected. I just didn't know that he had the power of the Mero-Mero no Mi. But something about him was weird. He ... almost reminded me of Luffy, in a way."

He then noticed that Rebecca-chan's fingers twiddling a bit. She wasn't just blushing out of embarassment. Did she know that guy from the Revolutionary Army. What could be her connection to that guy?

"Helmeppo. The other nobles. Are they alright? Are they safe?" 

"Uh. Um. P-P-Please forgive me, Coby-san."

* * *

"Koala, it appears that we have a problem."

"What's wrong, Joe?"

"It appears that we had a stowaway on our ship."

"Another one? First the Blackbeard Pirates now this? Oh, man, Dragon is gonna be mad! It's a Marine, isn't it? Was it that guy Sabo was fighting?"

"No. Worse than that really."

Joe then brought in young woman with long wavy light blue hair, wearing a bright pink outfit ... as befitting a ... princess. Oh crap. 

"Wh-Wh-Where am I?"


	2. Blooming Violets

He could just barely believe it. A woman. A real woman was right by his side. 

Violet-chan looked so undeniably beautiful. Her light olive skin had clearly been kissed by the sun. Her wavy dark brown hair looking like small cascades as the wind had blown right through them. 

There was no doubt that it had been a welcome surprise when she said that she wanted to thank me. Although, I hadn't been expecting this!

Just how long has it been? He looked at her and saw just how comfortable she looked, snuggled up against his body. Her hair slightly disheveled. Her giant chest pressing up against mine!! 

She sighed so prettily and heavenly!!

_"This is what I want from you, Sanji-san."_

I never thought that it would be like this! I haven't had the touch and feel of a woman in soooo long!! 

We're gonna have to leave soon though. It seems a shame that we wouldn't be able to bring her. Maybe I can convince Luffy to let her join. He is the reason we have a skeleton on the crew. But he's also the reason why we have Nami-swan and Robin-swan on the crew too. 

A princess shouldn't be in the crew. But then again ... no, they shouldn't know. Can't know. Even if I told Violet-chan, what would she say if I told her. 

No, maybe this is just how the way it should be. Be more than just enough.

Just having this moment with her ...


	3. X Marks the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every kind of history is still history.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There was no doubt about it. It was him. She was barely eighteen years old when she met him. Still wandering the world and just before she had entered the Grand Line. 

_"Hey, you. What are you doing around here?"_

_"I'm just trying to make it to the Grand Line. What's it to you?"_

_"Just curious. And besides, a little lady like you shouldn't be all alone."_

_What did he want from her? Almost everyone betrayed me._

_"Mind telling me your name?"_

_He doesn't seem to know me. But I'm not trusting him. Not one bit._

_"Robin. And just who you might be?"_

_"My friends and crewmates call me Drake. So, why are you hanging around by the docks here? Hoping someone would take you away from here?"_

_" ... "_

_"You can at least tell me just where you want to go."_

_"Away from here would be a start."_

_"Alright then, let's go. My crew's getting antsy."_

_She then saw the ship. It was a Marine battleship but with inverted colours. The marines? Just who is this guy? Does he know about me?_

_"Well, are you coming or what?"_

_Drake and his crew took her as far as they could; close to the Grand Line. She hated to admit it but she did have fun with them. Especially Drake. Always serious but there was a daring side to him that she liked about him. Although, it had surprised her when Drake told her just what he was._

_"An ex-Marine? You were a Marine?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"But ... why? Why did you join them? Why are you a pirate now?"_

_"It's complicated to say the least. But I also wanted to see how the other side is like. It's a bit better than following a bureaucracy, and acting like their loyal dogs."_

_Most of the crew had shouted. Apparently, some of them had been ex-marines too or ones deemed a "risk"._

_"Well, here we are. This is far as I'll take you, Robin."_

_"But what about you? Aren't you going to make it to the Grand Line?"_

_"I will. But I've got some unfinished business to attend to. And meet up with an old friend of mine."_

_"Will I see you again?"_

_"Perhaps. Until then, see you later, Nico Robin."_

Not once did she give her name to him. And yet, he knew somehow. And he didn't care. X Drake might have been one of the few people before the Straw Hats and the Revolutionary Army who had been truly kind to her. 

But now, she couldn't help but stare. He was taller and more muscular than the last time she had seen him. His reddish-brown hair now messily spiked, no longer wearing the bicorne hat she used to tease him about. Now just a black band that seemed to cover his left eye. What's he doing here in Wano? What's going on? 

" ... D-D-D-Drake ..."

"It's been a long time ... Nico Robin."


	4. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to hide the truth  
> I want to shelter you

She should tell Luffy about it. But just how could she say it?

Back when she first met the man, she had no idea that they were related. But then again, that was before Luffy had become her captain and nakama. 

She had met Portgas D. Ace briefly when he had come to Alabasta. He was certainly a handsome man. They do look rather similar, even though they were not truly related. Although, Ace was certainly more taller and muscular than Luffy. And more polite. 

When she had met him then and there, she had just wanted to have a bit of fun. And they had it all the live long day. He had been hot to the touch. But considering his Devil Fruit abilities and epithet of "Fire Fist", that should have been expected. And he knew just where to use his ... fire fist. 

The idea of telling Luffy was there. But the subject never came up. So, she never told him. And how was she supposed to tell her captain, "I had sex with your brother?"

When the Revolutionaries had found her, and read news on what happened in Marineford, her heart broke. For her captain and her long-dead lover. She had only knew him for a day at least, and yet, she could not deny that he was a kind and courteous soul. She had to train and get stronger, but much of it had been hindered. She barely even knew or realized until it was pointed out. Just how much she was eating, just how bigger her breasts got, and how big her stomach was getting. 

It had been quite painful to endure but quite worth it. Her baby had been born happy and healthy. Seeing her baby boy's smile, she was then reminded of what Portgas D. Ace had once said. 

 _"I'll be the bane of every pirate's existence!"_ He had said it with a smile.

Both of them had been the bane of World Government and the Marines. Not just pirates. If anyone found any traces of him around, they would surely put their child to death. And there was still much to do. She needed to get back to her crew. And the world needed to change, if their child could truly thrive. Dragon had helped her find a good family for her baby; a nice family from the South Blue. 

He'll know his nephew soon enough. It would certainly bring back a part of him back. To when her captain was more carefree.

Portgas D. Roger. I hope you're safe.


	5. Black Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to be grounded sometimes.

She had almost hated it. She thought that she had died. Death would have been preferable. She had nearly died, until by some miracle she had lived. 

She felt the exact moment that her heart had been stabbed. Yet, she found herself waking up in a large metallic room. Once she heard the sound of waves, she quickly deduced that she was on a submarine. Two men and a polar bear mink had been watching over her. 

"Looks like Vergo was good for one last thing-ya." 

That voice. She recognized it. The Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. He looked more handsome as he acted like a pirate captain than before. 

"Why, how am I here? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Calm down. I had my men take your body and bring it here. You might not have your devil fruit anymore, but you can still be useful-ya."  

Just as she was about to attack or event talk, a large fierce-looking man had put a strange collar on her. 

"Happen to know just what that is? It's a collar that's used for the slaves of the Celestial Dragons. I had to modify it a bit so it'd fit you, but it'd work just the same. Wouldn't want you making contact with Joker-ya." 

It was infuriating. Cute as he is, she would not stand for the level of injustice. She did like Jean Bart much and Bepo was just too cure and funny. Shachi and Penguin often complimented her and made her blush. Law still held her interest however. 

But she did not enjoy her "task"; which was taking care of Caesar Clown. Making sure that he was fed and kept in line. For someone so smart, how does he do such stupid things like angering Big Mom. 

"Caesar-san, do you know how I'm alive?"

"I didn't even know that you had died. ... But you're heart was taken out and badly damaged, and Law had taken out Vergo-san's heart just as he had sliced him up. I wish I could have seen that though. Shurororororororo!"

He was still as irritating as ever. But it was nice and amusing altogether to be able to smack him around. She then saw a strange fruit that reminded her of her Yuki Yuki no Mi. It was familiar. A rather small, round fruit, with a swirl pattern and a little curly stem growing out of the top

"Smiley's fruit; Sara Sara no Mi: Model Axolotl. One of Law's underlings had managed to find and take it back. I could certainly use it to bring back Smiley. But you might like it, wouldn't you, Monet? You want that kind of power back. You miss your own. It reminds you that you're weak now!! Shurororororor - "

She managed to hit him with a Haki-imbued talon. She didn't like it but it was true. But she had decided to train in Haki a little bit at least. Amateurish but it was something. 

"That fruit would be tricky to handle. Shachi had expressed interest in eating it, considering he had managed to find it. But he's still mulling it over. If you want to eat it, go ahead. He probably wouldn't care. He'd just stare at your face and forgive you," Law said, surprising her. 

Caesar almost growled out his name the moment he had seen him. Just before Caesar said anything, Law had taken out Caesar's heart out of his pocket as if it were nothing. That made Caesar back down a bit. She then noticed a fair-skinned man with burgundy-colored hair, brown eyes, wearing a white, frilled shirt, a pink neckerchief, gold suspenders, red pants, and silver gauntlets on his wrists.

"First things first, I managed to get a new recruit; Beautiful Bounty Hunter Gardoa. Secondly, Doflamingo's been defeated. Among his operatives, your sister was arrested by the Marines. Thought you should know-ya."

Sugar. She did miss her sister. And a part of her wanted to just approach the Marines and plead to be arrested so she could be by her side. But ... 

"I thought you would have flown out. Now that he's gone, I don't really need you around. You can go on and do what you like."

"A-A-A-Are you kidding? A beautiful woman such as her? You're just letting her leave?" Gardoa shouted, making her blush. 

"Yeah. She can get away from here. I mostly needed her to take care and occasionally shut up my good buddy Caesar. So, how bout it, Monet. Stay or go-ya?"

What was there to think about? I should be with Sugar and the others. But I want to stay too. Keep sailing and observing the seas and the skies. 

"I-I-I-I'll stay, Law-kun."

Law didn't say anything but simply smirked. She found herself blushing at the sight of it. 

"Alright then. We need to meet up with Straw Hat. And we'll get the rest of our crew back from Zou a little later."

Straw Hat Luffy?!! I'll gouge his eyes out myself!! ... If Law-kun asks me though ...


	6. Death Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy of my enemy is my ... acquaintance.

Seeing him again brought up some old memories. How they had first met ... in the North Blue. 

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_Why was this guy staring at me?_

_"You'd better back off, guy! Our captain could wipe the floor with you!"_

_"Yeah!! You better watch it!"_

_"Shachi, Penguin, shut it. Alright, what the hell do you want-ya?"_

_"Name's Drake. Just curious as to what a squirt like you's doing around here. You plan on being King of the Pirates like every other sucker?"_

_"Why would I do that? Every up and coming pirate wants to be King or Queen of the Pirates. I've got other plans that are a bit more important than that."_

_"But Captain! You could be King of the Pirates!"_

_"Maybe I'll do that. But the One Piece isn't going anywhere. And there are more important things to handle-ya."_

_"You've got spunk. I like it. Care to join me and the Marines?"_

_"Huh? The Marines? Like hell I will!"_

_But that guy, Drake, just kept laughing. "I'd figure I'd give it a try anyway. You're quite an interesting kid, I'll tell you that. You plan on taking someone down?"_

_"Pretty much." he said as he flipped him off._

_"We'll meet again soon enough. I can tell we will."_

_"What a weirdo!"_

_"He did seem kinda nice though."_

_"Shut up, Bepo!"  
_

* * *

 

_"Trafalgar Law. I'd told you that we'd meet again."_

_"That you did, X Drake. I never would have guessed you had come on over to our side though-ya."_

_Drake chuckled, "Wanted to see how it was like. And some other reasons. So, did you take down your guy?"_

_"Still planning on it. There are things that I need-ya."_

_"How about that. There are things that I need, and someone I need to take down too."_

_First a former Marine turned pirate, and now he's got an agenda? Interesting._

_"Justice doesn't exist for Marines, not even close. I'm gonna be making it."_

_"Sounds more like revenge, by the tone of your voice, Drake. Suits my style-ya."_

_"Care to make an alliance of sorts?"_

_"Depends. Who you've got in mind to take down-ya?"_

_" ... The Strongest Creature in the World .... The King of Beasts, Kaido."_

_" ... Alright then. Let's get started-ya."_

* * *

 

_"I've got to admit. I thought your brain would shrink in that form, Dino Breath!"_

_"You were trickier to fight, Mister Shambles!"_

* * *

 

He certainly looked different from the last time they saw each other. He isn't wearing his stupid bicorne anymore. Some stupid headband now covering one of his eyes instead. His orange hair was now sticking out weirdly though. 

"Red Flag."

"Surgeon of Death."

"It's been a long time since Sabaody, hasn't it-ya?"

"Yup. Looks like everything's in motion. We're getting close to destroying Kaido. And you finally got your guy; Donquixote Doflamingo."

"The plan's changed a bit since I brought in Straw Hat-ya. He's annoying but powerful."

"Wasn't your guy connected with mine though? He was the one who gave the SMILEs over to Kaido."

"Just one guy who had been working under him. Doctor Vegapunk's former assistant; Caesar Clown-ya. Dunno what happened to him now. Last I heard, Bege had him."

"Caesar Clown and Capone Bege. Interesting. Well, that's the thing about plans; always improvise."

"Kaido will be gone once this is done. Question though, why do you want his Poneglyph. You didn't mention why before. Interested in the One Piece now-ya?"

"No. Something a bit more interesting. One of my crew members can read it. There's something on it that can change the world."

"Care to make one last alliance after this-ya?"

"I don't suppose why not. I'm not including Straw Hat Luffy though."

"We might have to. He's already changing the world, one day at a time."


	7. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams are made of this  
> Who am I to disagree?  
> I travel the world and the seven seas  
> Everybody's looking for something

It's quite scary, honestly. She had never really been brave. That was Lola; her beloved big sister. There are some who believe she's nothing more than a traitor. Others who still seem to care for her; wondering just where she might be now. 

It was rather stupid to talk to Katakuri. Or that was what she had told herself. They had never talked much truly. But she did not understand how Flampe thought him to be "lame". Katakuri nii-san looked even more fearsome without his scarf. Like a creature of the night you dare not come across. 

Katakuri nii-san had talked about just how his fight with Straw Hat was the best he ever had. How he never felt more challenged in his life. How he had been the only man whom he could respect, and likely become the pirate king. She told him that he should not say such things out loud and in front of others; Mama would get mad. But he said that Mama was already mad anyway. He did have a point. 

Whenever Mama's truly mad, almost anything could happen. Like how she mercilessly killed Opera nii-san. The one thing that she was not expecting was how she wanted Katakuri away; banishing him from Totto Land. Everyone had been surprised. Though, in some ways it was to be expected. No one had been able to defeat Katakuri nii-san except for Straw Hat Luffy. Mama liked the fact that no one had been able to defeat her "precious son".

But there was plenty for her to be angry about. Like Pekoms' betrayal and his disappearance and defection. And Germa 66 escaping. Even Flampe was taken aback by her "lame" brother's exile. Many had spoken against this. Many of her brothers and sisters pointed out that Cracker had been defeated by Straw Hat as well, but she didn't seem to care. Cracker would remain as one of the Sweet Commanders along with Smoothie, and two new ones would be appointed. A lot of them stopped caring and suggested an all-out brawl to see who was worthy to become a Sweet Commander. 

Katakuri nii-san seemed sad and hurt by it. But it wasn't the fact that he was revoked from his position. But because he won't be able to protect his siblings. In a way, Katakuri had protected all of them in one way or another. Even if he barely talked to most of his siblings. 

The idea he came up with was rather strange. But she liked it. The formation of a new pirate crew completely independent from the Big Mom Pirates; the Sweet Pirates. When he told her, she immediately fell in love with the idea of it. It felt almost like an honour to be a part of his new pirate crew. His idea of a pirate crew had drawn out the attention of some of her siblings. Brulee, Cinnamon, Raisin, Myukuru, and Moscato decided that they would join as well. They would leave Totto Land and set sail soon enough; taking one of the Tartes. 

"it's a good thing for you, Pudding nii-chan. We may see Lola nii-chan if fate permits us to. And you'll be able to see your husband again."

Everyone had snickered about that. And she felt herself blushing about that. Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates. Sanji-san. Her own prince. A true prince. Her heart was beginning to burst just from thinking of him. How she willed herself to let him go. To get away from the destruction that was her family. Sanji-san. Sanji-san. Sanji-san. 

I'll fucking kill you and all of your pathetic little friends, Sanji .... -san!


	8. Fine-Tuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coby receives news. Not good, not really bad either. Just ... news.

It had been strange to say the least. Even after all this time, he had not expected or gotten used to it. Captain Coby of the Marines. It seemed like a dream!

And from what he heard from Vice Admiral Garp, he and Helmeppo would be receiving another promotion. Commodore and Lieutenant receptively. All their training with the other Marines had slowly but surely came in handy. Facing off against numerous Marines alongside Helmeppo in each Marine base they had stayed or temporarily stationed at. Improving the strength of his fists when sparring against Fullbody or the Captain of the Science Division Sentomaru. Or training with the former CP-9 agent Kaku; learning much of the Rokushiki techniques from him before he went off to CP-0 alongside his comrade and former commander; Rob Lucci and Spandam. Learning to control and master Haki alongside Vice-Admiral Smoker, while Helmeppo honed his sword-fighting alongside Captain Tashigi and Commodore Isuka when they had been sent by Vice-Admiral Garp to see the G-5 Marine base. That was quite the adventure. Or how he helped Captains Shu and Sharinguru in their own missions. And briefly trained under Vice-Admiral Bastille, Dalmatian and Momousagi. Although, it had been an honour to learn strategy from Vice-Admiral Tsuru, Helmeppo seemed to be distracted by her all-female Marine squad. 

Although, a part of him knew it was because several Marines had been stripped of their ranks and imprisoned because of their own actions. And the only reason that had happened was because their actions had been exposed. Many of them he had only heard by reputation. Those who had bore the rank of Marine and did not adhere to the calls of justice. It sickened him. But he wouldn't stop because of them. There are others who are just trying to do the right thing. _And in time, I will become a Fleet Admiral._  

But he was never expecting this. He knew that with his promotion to Captain, he would be getting his own ship and a crew as well. But he was certainly not expecting this. 

"Vice-Admiral Garp, why would you want me to take these three with me?"

"Frankly, Vice-Admiral Prodi's a bit sick of dealing with them. Not to mention, they're not likely to head his orders. And seeing as you've got the most experience, I figure you can handle his problem children! Hahahahaha!"

He felt quite nervous. From what he had heard, these three guys had been personally trained under the former Admiral Aokiji. One of them was already a Captain and barely even older than himself. 

Junior Grade Lieutenant Shimoi Zappa; a very thin man with long and wavy purplish white hair. He wears a purple coat over a white plaid shirt, as well as purple pants and pink and brown boots. He wears a standard Marine jacket, but with the sleeves tied in front of his neck. 

Junior Grade Lieutenant Ant De Bonham; a dark-skinned and thickset man from the Longarm Tribe. His hair arranged in dreadlocks flowing wildly in the back, and a short beard that has some peaks on the top. He wears an open yellow shirt with four-leaf clovers on them, as well as dark gray pants and black shoes.

Finally, Captain "All-Hunt" Grount; a young man barely older than himself with short black hair on the sides of his head and a large red mohawk in the center. Dark red eyes and a prominent scar on the bottom left side of his face. He wears a black vest over a wrinkly white shirt, red pants, beige boots that go up to his knees, and a tattered Marine cape. He also has metal braces around his left arm. He had heard that the braces were used to restrain his power from his Devil Fruit; the Ape-Ape Fruit: Model Yeti. For some reason, it had only affected his arm. Because of that, many Marines had seen it fit to call him "Devil Fist" Grount instead.

"Excuse me, Vice-Admiral Garp. I might be able to understand as to why Bonham and Zappa would be in my care, but why Grount? He's a bit younger than me and already a Captain!"

"He's fresh. He's only recently gotten the rank. But you've got more experience. Which is why he'll be under you and Helmeppo. Not to mention, given where Fron Island is located, it was only a matter of time until they recruited a notorious hot-head like him."

Grount then gave Garp a look that surely looked like he was tempted to kill him. But Garp quickly punched him by the neck and proceeded to laugh it off. Some things don't really change. 

"It would be an honour to learn and serve under a skilled and revered hero as you, Captain Coby-san!" Zappa said rather enthusiastically. He felt himself feeling flustered from that comment. 

"You might just be as great a hero as Vice-Admiral Garp, Captain Coby-san!" Bonham exclaimed. Now, he almost felt like blushing. 

"Are you even worth it?"

That seemed to break the mood. 

"Grount. Meaning no offense to your skills, but Coby's been a Captain far longer than you have."

"That's right! Coby-san has many accomplishments under his belt!" Helmeppo chimed in.

"I'd like to see just how great The Hero's prodigy really is?!!" Grount said with a sadistic smile. Suddenly, the brace around his left arm began to emit a great deal of steam. 

"Alright then. If I have no choice then ..."

* * *

Both of them were panting hard and raggedly. It was certainly challenging to say the least. The power of his arm was amazing. There was no doubt in his mind that Grount was deserving of his rank of Captain, in spite of his lack of overall experience. 

"I gotta admit, you're awfully strong! Your Haki is amazing, Coby-san!!"

"Your strength is undoubtedly impressive, Grount-san!"

Bonham then went to help up his friend and Helmeppo helped his own friend up as well. Bonham then managed to reconstruct and put the brace back on Grount's arm. 

He'll have to keep training with that arm if he ever hopes to control that power. His speed is certainly impressive, and he didn't even know Soru! 

"I guess I'll put up with you. For now at least. I manage to get Prodi to get me away from there!"

"Well, I'm not Vice-Admiral Prodi. But I expect you to listen to me and conduct yourself properly."

All Grount and his friends did was smile proudly and stupidly. Grount almost reminded him of Luffy; if he were more destructive. I'm gonna have my work cut out for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it; Grount is one of the coolest One Piece filler characters and it would have been awesome if he and his teammates were canon.


	9. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately, success is all about how high you bounce back when you hit bottom. And remind yourself that you are here for a purpose and that purpose is to grow into a mountain, not to shrink to a grain of sand.

It was good life. There were some times where he had missed his old life in Nortis. And his crew mates like Sarkies. The sound of the crashing waves against the hull of their ship; the New Witch's Tongue. 

But living a dyer's life was just as good. Even though he could not help but find himself dying a Jolly Roger from time to time. But not just any Jolly Roger; Straw Hat's Jolly Roger. 

It wasn't just a matter of pride. He had been a captain in his own right, and for so long, had wanted to be a Donquixote Pirate. All of it shattered after Dressrosa. But at least, he could actually call someone other than his old crew mates a true friend. Someone other than the Heavenly Demon Donquitxote Doflamingo. It had been quite a surprise to see all seven of those pirate captains willing to pledge themselves to Straw Hat. Cavendish the Pirate Prince, Bartolomeo the Cannibal, Don Sai of the Happo Navy, Destruction Cannon Ideo, Warrior Leo of the Tontatta Tribe, Pirate Mercernary Hajrudin and the Great Adventurer Orlumbus. All of them and their respective crews. Not even Donquixote Doflamingo could amount that level or respect. 

Should I go back to it? There was this sense of adventure that was still in him; almost gnawing at him. 

No, he couldn't. Wouldn't. Or maybe shouldn't? It would be troublesome to try to form a new crew. He had half a mind to track down Straw Hat or one of his subordinates to join. But his life was not only a good life, but a happy one as well. 

As he kept thinking, he found himself facing a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. Pale-skinned and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands falling in front of his face. The man by his side was tanned with long, thin limbs and fingers.Tall and very muscular with his head shaven. 

"We seem to have ruined our flag from our main mast and need a new one. By any chance, could you draw our Jolly Roger on it?"

"Of course I can. I just need to know what it looks like. I should be done by an hour or so." 

The man then handed over what had been left of his tattered flag. it seemed to have two rapiers with purple feathers of sorts. Something about it and the man seemed strange yet familiar. But also resonated with him. Once he had completed it, he had handed it back to the man. 

He almost expected a thank you from him. Instead, he didn't say anything. But then, he uttered something that seemed to send chills down his spine. 

"You're Bellamy the Hyena, aren't you? The Big-Time Rookie of the North Blue?"

He didn't know what to say or do. But it was then that he recognized him. He once vowed to all his crew mates that he would take him down and take his position as a Shichibukai. Sir Crocodile. He was a known as a terror in the West Blue, and had come face to face with Whitebeard at one point. 

"Relax, kid. I'm just curious. I'm not going to turn you in for your bounty," he snickered at that. Something about it was taunting yet equally reassuring. It made the man before him seem more like an enigma with each passing second.

"Sure am. Or was actually?" He felt himself being nervous. Why?

"It's a good life. But you shouldn't be retired from the pirate life already. Wait til you're older. You've still got the itch to go out into the sea. I could see it in those eyes of yours." 

How did he know? It's not like he has some Devil Fruit power that lets him read my mind or anything. Or does he? Or could he just honestly tell? 

"So, care to join me and my crew? We are in need of a good navigator. So, how 'bout it, kid?"

It's hard to admit that he wants to go out to sea again. Even if it meant being someone's subordinate. The call of the sea, and Crocodile's repaired Jolly Roger seemed to urge him on. 

"What the hell? I'm in, Sir Crocodile!"

Crocodile simply nodded and they went off to his ship. It was a large purple ship with a yellow crocodile figurehead and a tall white smokestack located forward. It put his old ship to shame. 

"So, Sir Crocodile, just what are you planning on?"

"I've got bigger plans than simply finding the One Piece and becoming the King of the Pirates. You'll find out soon enough, Bellamy the Bullet."


	10. The Three D.'s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHE WANTS THAT D!!  
> Just kidding! The two bearers of the D. that Hancock could have fallen in love with and the one she did.

**_Portgas D. Ace_ **

She would have loved him even if he was the son of the Devil himself. It was a crime that he had to be killed. 

There was no reason to sacrifice a man so handsome and caring as he was. Portgas D. Ace. Those adorable freckles on his face that made him look all the more endearing. The smile that she had seen on him when he accidentally ended up on Amazon Lily was gone. No loud and joyous laughter so rich and deep. Instead, he looked so dour and sad. 

Oh, Ace. If there were a way, I would save you. I wouldn't want you to die. But my people cannot suffer either. I'll find a way to save you, even if it kills me Ace!

 

_**Trafalgar D. Water Law** _

There was something about his face which reminded her of the very first men that she had ever seen. Cold and cruel. 

The Surgeon of Death was certainly cold and aloof but not cold. He might have been the warmest person she had ever seen. 

He was under no obligation to save either one of her people, and yet he did it. It was not simply being indebted to him. The way his grey eyes seemed to soften. Or even the small smirks and grins of confidence he had. Almost nothing could bring him down. 

An epitome of enigma; so hard to read his often stern face. I want to read your face like a book, Law.

 

**_Monkey D. Luffy_ **

She thought of him often. He was on her mind, every hour and every minute. 

Luffy. I hope you're doing alright. She wished she could feel his hands; kind yet a bit rough as well. Or see his bright and goofy smile. 

If not for the peace she had brought to the people of Amazon Lily, she would join his crew in a heartbeat. And keep an eye on those women he mentioned; Nami and Robin. They sound like they would tempt him, but he's not like that. Or is he?

And he might not be Straw Hat Luffy anymore. If the News Coo was correct, he's on his way to being the Fifth Emperor. 

Oh, Luffy. I hope you won't ever forget about me!!


	11. Golden Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was my life really worth it?

It was strange being here. There was so much he owed to Pops. Being in his home village, and helping out Marco whenever he could was a good enough life. 

But it was strange to think that Whitebeard no longer existed and lived among them. The Strongest Man in the World; The Man closest to One Piece. Just gone. Sacrificing his life for mine. Was it really worth it, Pops?

The Whitebeard Pirates didn't even last long after the Assault on Marineford. Up against the Blackbeard Pirates, we barely stood a chance. A lot of them separated after Blackbeard and his despicable cronies nearly destroyed us. Many people that he knew were gone; like Jozu, Blamenco, and Squard, who gave his life away to make sure we escaped. He probably thought that he deserved it for what he had done to Pops. The rest had gone on hiding. Izou, Curiel, Haruta, Namur, Jiru, Doma, Rakyu, Ramba and Vista. Some of the others like Islewan and Whitey Bay had decided to become subordinates or join other crews. Last he heard, Whitey and Islewan had joined the Surgeon of Death. Some of the others had been brutally beaten down by Pops' so-called son; Edward Weevil. 

That was strange to think. But from what he heard from Marco and the reports, he certainly has Pops' strength, but none of his smarts. 

What had been more strange was the loss of his Devil Fruit; the Mero Mero no Mi. Blackbeard had done something, and Marco said that it was lucky that they were able to get him back and heal him. Although, Blackbeard had somehow lost it or sold it off to Donquixote Doflamingo. 

Once he had heard news and saw the poster of a man once thought dead to the world, he couldn't believe it. Sabo. Sabo was alive. And Luffy too. His heart had burst with joy in knowing that they were safe and sound. It was strange not having the powers of the Mero Mero no Mi anymore, but he was glad that they were in Sabo's hands now. There's no one else I'd trust it to. But that also meant really training, which Marco had helped out with. 

It had been strange at first, but had taken some getting used to. Marco had mentioned that Conqueror's Haki and Observation Haki seemed to come naturally to him, but still needed work on his Armament Haki. It was also strange that he could no longer be called Fire Fist Ace. It was something that he had taken pride in. Pitiful as it might have been, he practically missed the powers and abilities of the Mero Mero no Mi. 

That was, until Marco had a surprise for him. A treasure that he had been hiding for quite some time. An oddly colored Devil Fruit, with a mix of blue with yellow swirls that almost looked like bolts of lightning. He said that he got it when he had been away to catch Teach. Someone from a Sky Island had desperately wanted to get rid of it, no matter the cost. Marco had taken it off his hands and had paid a handsome price for it. Although, once he ate it, he had to get away from Whitebeard's home for a while. Until he could learn to control his new lightning powers. He almost felt like a god with them. But that cockiness and arrogance would surely get me killed; like Akainu and Blackbeard almost did. 

He was definitely able to help Marco out more once he figured out how to control his powers better. He wished that he could have gone off to find Luffy and Sabo wherever they were, but Marco had told him that it was best to remain hidden. And the villagers wouldn't rat him out anyway. Pops loved his home and he wanted to protect it. But he couldn't help but worry about them both. It was heartbreaking to hear about Sabo's death. And it pained him to be separated from Luffy. Knowing that the both of them were alive and well, he can't help but worry. Especially since that the World Government would readily come after him. 

I won't be staying here for long though. Luffy. Sabo. My brothers, my family. Stay safe. 


	12. Pink Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life and times inside of Sanji's ever so perverted mind. (When Viola was peeking into it at Dressrosa)  
> Mellorine, mellorine!!

Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates. 

To think that he could persuade me with such lies. I will not easily fall for such foolishness. 

Men are such liars. I can see through them all. 

I will know just what you and your friends are planning. 

Flashes of images of people quickly fall through. His crew-mates most likely. And Trafalgar Law. 

Suddenly, there is a bright flashing pink light. Numerous dark silhouettes. 

"Heeey, Sanji-kun!!" cried out a ... a mermaid. A mermaid with freckles and a black and white striped tail. Her black wavy hair arranged in two pigtails with flowery ribbons and her bangs gathered mostly to the left, and a black-white striped bikini top with a flower in the middle. Another mermaid followed suit. This mermaid having brunette hair tied in a ponytail and a pink tail with purple marks, wearing a pair of shell headphones, a yellow bikini with blue flowery straps, a red pearl necklace and red lipstick. The last mermaid behind her had long, flowing blue hair, with a yellow flower attached to the right side and blue eyes, and a revealing purple flower pattern bikini.

All of them surrounding, almost flying toward Black Leg with a smile and ... very ample and bouncing bosoms.

"I'm on my way!! There's plenty of me to go around!!" Black Leg said with a crazed laugh. All of them then gave him a large hug, pressing his face against all of their breasts. 

"Sanjiii!! Why don't you come here?" said another woman. A young woman with long wavy light blue hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was scantily clad in a dancer-like out fit with her own breasts about to pop out of it. 

"VIVI-SWAAAANN!!!!!"

Have these women been interested in him before? Is he interested in them? What kind of man is he??

"Hey, Sanji-kun. Would you keep track of our game?" 

She then saw two scantily clad women both wearing bikinis. One was a slim young woman of average height, with a flower in her orange hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white bikini with a cat on her left breast and the word "SEXY" on the other. The other woman is tall and slender, with a long, thin, and defined nose, shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes with dark, wide pupils. She was wearing a black thong with a purple flowered shirt that barely contained her large breasts!!

"C'mon over and watch, Sanji-kun!"

"NAMI-SWWAAAAAANN! ROBIN-SWWAAAAAAAAN!!!! I'm on my way!!!!!"

This has to be his imagination!! At least a part of it. 

It was then that she saw something behind her. It was ... her. Wearing a large white almost see-through dress that looked like a wedding dress. My breasts are almost coming out of that thing!!

"Sanji-san. Why don't you come over here?" "I" said with a seductive wink.

"VIOLA-SWAAAAAANN!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

H-H-H-How ... perverted!!!!


	13. Energy (Ace/Vivi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warmth that he always bore like the rising and setting sun. Much like the scorching, orb of gold high above Alabasta. That kind of blazing heat that warms you down to your very bones.

Gone. It was gone. 

Gone were the embers of his life. 

Gone was the light and joy that he had brought with his bright wide smile. 

The love and care he bore for his younger brother.

Some could have called him the heir to the kingdom of the seas. 

Those eyes that were so full of deep sadness and joy at the same time.

The warmth that he always bore like the rising and setting sun. Much like the scorching, orb of gold high above Alabasta. That kind of blazing heat that warms you down to your very bones.

Gone was the burst of energy that was the man known as Portgas D. Ace. 


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throw it away  
> Forget yesterday  
> We'll make the great escape  
> We won't hear a word they say

They had escaped. It was strange to think on it too much, but they had escaped. They were nearly done for. Had it not been for a rather timely alliance and arrival of Jinbei and the Sun Pirates as well as that buffoon Pekoms, they might not have stood a chance in hell. 

Sanji. That failure son of mine. It was all his fault. If he had simply done as what was told of him, none of this would have happened. But Big Mom would have likely killed us all. 

Still, even if I hadn't gotten the alliance I hoped for, my ... darling sons do have what I had promised Sanji: a blushing bride from the Big Mom Pirates. So to speak. 

Yonji looked at his with a bit of scorn and pride; a massive grin adorning his face. She was certainly quite the beauty for a member of the Longleg Tribe. Long mahogany-colored hair tied in a high ponytail, a striped blue hourglass corset, a short skirt, long dark gloves with elbow padding, a pair of high dark boots, and a long white cape. She kept shooting back at Yonji a condescending glare. Even as Yonji tried to peek under her skirt.

Niji had continued to smile devilishly towards his bride. A young woman with tanned skin, periwinkle hair and iris eyes. A blue shirt with the number "100" in white written on her chest, with white round padding on her elbows, a pair of white gloves and thick grey bracelets with a pink line, and a short pink leaf skirt and high pink sandal boots. With the way her fists were clenched, it seemed like she wanted to punch Niji in the face. But the look on her face made her look like a scared little girl.

As usual, Ichiji's face was impassive. I could never tell just what that boy is thinking. His own bride bore pale skin and shoulder-length fuchsia hair that curls at the ends, yellow eyes and notably thick eyelashes, a red-violet dress, a dark purple feather coat, magenta gloves, and two horns on the top of her head. She looked more frightened than the others. Still, Ichiji was nothing short of respectful, in his own way.

There were two other girls from the Charlotte Family that were being kept prisoner. One had fair skin, brown eyes, short violet hair adorned with a flower, a purple-pink bodysuit with matching elbow-length gloves and belt around her waist, and a large, fluffy light pink cape with pink polka dots around her shoulders. The other one a lanky girl with dark hair in a very long ponytail that curls up at the end and held up with a flower-shaped hair tie, with a polka-dotted outfit over a dark shirt with a frilly high collar and frilly long sleeves. The lanky one looked more frightened than the other one. Pekoms had been taking care of those two. 

Jinbei kept looking at him with contempt. What did he care? He betrayed the Big Mom Pirates and joined the Straw Hats. Reiju was no different, with the way she kept staring. Maybe she's jealous she didn't get a chance to take her own prize. For all I know, she probably had her eyes on Katakuri or one of the other male Big Mom Pirates. 

"Father, what do we do now?"

He sighed heavily. What was there to do now? The plans to restore the Germa Kingdom were dead and gone. My own sons managed to get their own blushing brides from the Big Mom Pirates, even if Sanji didn't want his. Even though, it became obvious that she wanted him towards the end. Jinbe had made mention that Straw Hat Luffy was likely on his way to Wano. Whether I like it or not, I do owe something to that failure and his stupid captain. Even if I hate it, I do owe them one last favor at least. To get Jinbei back to his new and proper crew. 

"We go onwards. To Wano Country!"


	15. Fire Fist of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood isn't always the thing that makes up a family.

He faintly recalled him from the first moment that he had heard about him. From Roger's mouth and his voice, he had sounded excited on the thought of being a father. 

There was no doubt in his mind that he had failed Dragon somehow. He promised that he'd always look out and take care of him. And yet, he now stands against the World Government. 

What had I been thinking? That he could have been my chance to right whatever wrongs I committed?

As much as he wanted, he couldn't be around for them both. Ace, Luffy. Even the other brat. All of you would have made great Marines. 

Gol D. - no. Portgas D. Ace. The Fire Fist of the Marines. That would have been a sight to see. 

But it was never a sight that was going to happen. You were so dead set on being a pirate. Hell, half of the time, when I saw you, I saw that same stubbornness I saw in Roger. You might not like hearing it, but you were too much like the old man. 

I hope you found some sense of peace, my boy.


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions can feel so good, and some of them awkward.

Just what was that? The strange ship that pulled them in. Everything had happened so fast. Kaido dead and gone, Blackbeard's sudden arrival, Big Mom's assault on Onagishima Island, the sudden arrival of the strange Germa 66 and of the Marines soon after.

Although, that last part had been a stroke of luck, in all honesty. Without her, we might not have been able to take down Kaido. Big Mom and her crazy-ass kids. Especially that demonic looking one; Katakuri-ya. The way he stared at Straw Hat-ya was awfully strange. Almost like they really knew each other. 

Now, there was one question on his mind. Just what is Blackbeard-ya planning? Had he been following them the whole time? Waiting for the right moment to strike? And what does he plan to do with all of those Devil Fruits? None of it sounded good at all. 

"I wonder where the hell are we?" someone asked.

That was a good question. Everything seemed rather bright and pink from the outside. 

"Oh, crap. Is this what I think it is? OHHH, NOOO!! I'M BACK IN HELL!!!" 

Who the he - Black Leg-ya. Wonder what the hell he's shouting about.

"It's our base of operations for now. But it's doable," said a tall man about his age. Dressed in a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots, a pair of brown gloves and a top hat with goggles over the band that hid most of his short curly blond hair. The most distinguishing thing about him after his clothes was a burn mark around his left eye. Something about him seems familiar.

"SABOOO!!!"

Sabo? Wonder why Straw Hat-ya is ... Sabo. I remember him. Back in the newspaper. So, that's the Revolutionary with a bounty of 600 Million Beri. So, we're in the Revolutionary Army's base of operations. Interesting.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that we had been able to escape. Big Mom's sudden rampage had proven rather vital," Jinbe said. As usual, the former Shichibukai had a point. It was strange seeing him with the Straw Hat-ya. But then again, he now has a Mink and a ninja on his crew now. 

"Jinbe? Is that ... really you?" said a short young woman with orange hair covered by a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with a frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown high heeled boots. She looked at him with big wide eyes, almost like a child. Before the Fishman could even reply, the woman shouted out in glee and leapt in for a giant hug. 

"K-K-Ko-Koala? I can't believe it! You've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you!!"

This was strange, well, stranger. Jinbe-ya, the Knight of the Sea .... happy and smiling??

"Law-kun?"

Strange. That voice ... it sounded familiar. It was then he had looked to the source of it. It was a young woman with brunette hair tied in two long but neat pigtails and large round eyes like the other girl. No, it's not possible ...

"Oh. I see you've met our own doctor. This is ... "

"LAW-kun!!"

She then ran into his arms. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be. He had seen the hospital burn. She was deathly pale and dying; still inside of it. She couldn't ...

"I missed you so much, Law-kun!!"

No. This was real. She was real. 

" ... L-L-Lammy?"

It was then she had loosened her grip and looked at him with that same wide smile and tears dripping down her face. It was so unreal. He didn't know what to say or do. But just hold her. Hold her until his arms would just fall off. 

"I've missed you too, Lammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be likely at all but enjoy the feels anyway!


	17. Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all the Straw Hats have been separated and want to reunite.  
> (AU but also follows canon)

**The Man-Demon Gin**

Gin’s image of the Grandline was shattered when the Krieg Pirates were destroyed in less than five seconds. He had been a good fighter in the East, also known in the South and his captain had been one of the toughest there were.

At least, that’s what he had thought. He had been ashamed when Krieg threatened the Baratie’s owner and staff. Sanji had given him more than he could afford. His captain loved foul play in his battles but he was naive enough to believe he had a sense of novelty.

It filled him with sadness but at the same time he never really knew these men. They had all sailed under the same flag, drunk the same booze and slept in the same room. But most of them were just collected and gathered by the fear Krieg had embodied. There isn’t anyone whom he considered a friend. Most of them wanted to live a normal life, often whispering about it when they were being held hostage by the Marines.

He couldn’t be anything else than a pirate. Even though the sea is rough, he longs for sailing in the Grandline’s territories yet again. But his crew had fallen apart. It is then that he began to remember the words of his new captain; Straw Hat Luffy.

_“Your name is Gin, isn’t it? I know it’s weird and all to ask you that after beating your boss up but... Do you wanna join my crew?”_

_“I don’t know. What guarantees me that we don’t fail when we reach the Grand Line?”_

_Luffy just grinned. “How can we fail when I’m going to be Pirate King? Don’t be stupid!”_

It isn’t worded as a promise but Gin reads emotions well enough.  _I promise I will give my best to keep you all safe. That’s my job as a captain, after all._ He has to fight his tears as he says yes, he wants to be a part of the Straw Hats. They are a nice bunch, just as nice as Sanji. 

He couldn't believe that he had made it to the Grand Line at all. It had filled him with such excitement. But it soon turned to dread when they had been all separated by the Pacifistas. The winter island he was (Yukiryu, he believes it's the name) on was filled with nothing but strange warriors that wielded strange but strong weapons. I have become strong enough to make it to the Grand Line, I must get stronger if I'm to survive the New World. Sanji and I had trained together for so long. I'll come back stronger and beat you, my friend. And be as strong as our captain needs me to be. 

The Man-Demon shall return.

 

**Angel Warrior Conis**

She never had a lot of friends. Her interest in the Blue Sea sometimes overwhelms people. When she was younger, she dreamt of being an adventurer exploring other sky islands and islands down there and ever underwater islands. Conis wanted to be an explorer and see the world as it is and not as it has been taught to her.

Not everyone from down there is a savage. She didn't believe it and neither does Suu. Even though Suu can’t really communicate that well with her, she understands what her friend tries to tell her.

Her father is sometimes made fun of. She tries not to listen to the other teenagers sprouting lies about her family but it’s hard. Pagaya is such a nice man and a really good father. How can’t they see beyond his misfortunes and strange ways of expressing himself? Yes, he apologizes for practically everything but they simply don’t have the right to look at him weirdly when they themselves are living in the sky.

Conis knows humans aren’t supposed to live here. Everything is artificial except for Upper Yard but she is too afraid to explore it. From time to time she wants to. But then again, she desperately clings to her life.

She wanted to hit herself when she betrays the first friends she had ever made besides Suu. They are so nice and gave her hope of being one of them. When she holds Suu close and cries into her fur while her friends are taken to their demise, she feels as if she isn’t on a sky island but has sunken far deeper than hell.

All hopes are lost when a giant ball of electricity engulfs the sky. It is black and round as it completely annihilates Angel Beach. What did she do? Her father is missing, presumably dead and her friends, brave as they are, more than half of them are wounded badly.

The end is near. Conis goes through all of her memories and tries to remind herself she lived a great life. She can’t fool herself, however. Just too many missed opportunities dance in front of her eyes.

When Luffy saved Upper Yard, he saved her dreams as well.

She confronted them and thoroughly apologized but Sanji simply shoved a plate of the most delicious food she would ever eat into her quivering hands while smiling at Suu and petting her head.

Luffy came to her after they have been partying for days. She sat with Suu on her lap on a patch of grass. It felt nice to touch and the Upper Yard smelt wonderful.They spent some moments looking into the night sky. She could still remember what Luffy had said when he came to her: _“What is your dream?” he asks._

_Conis doesn’t have to think about it for long: “I’ve always wanted to explore the world. Everything I know about the Blue Sea is that there are islands full of vearth. It may sound childish but I’m not content with that. I want to see it all myself. Maybe I will even make drawings of the things I see and collect them as a journal. That’s my dream.”_

_“Shishishi!” Luffy laughs but Conis knows it’s because something else than ridicule. “I like that! Hey, Conis? You wanna join my crew? Suu of course as well!”_

_She looks at him with tears in her eyes. After all he has been put through because of her sheer dumbness he still wanted her in his crew?_

_“Hey, don’t cry, I’m not making fun of you!”_

_“I-I just don’t understand... how can you still like me? I’ve betrayed you!”_

_Luffy tilted his head as if he hadn’t considered that before but then shrugs. “Meh. You were just scared, that’s normal. But, well, if you wanna come with us you have to be kinda used to that. We meet all sorts of criminals and Marines are always chasing us. If you think you can put up with that, you’re good to go!”_

_Conis doesn’t mind being brave. She had lost against fear the first time but now she would fight and become as strong as the others. When she eyes Suu she sees her little head bounce up and down._

_“Yes, I would love to come with you!” she said finally and Luffy smiles broadly while giggling to himself and pulling down the rim of his straw hat in excitement._

And since having sailed, she had gotten stronger and braver. It had pained her to leave her father but he had easily given her his blessing. It was not easy using a Burn Bazooka but she had learned and Usopp had been helping her with her aim. It was great that she had so many new friends and was able to see everything in the Blue Sea as she had always imagined. But to be separated from them all. 

It had been baffling as to where she ended up in. The home of the man who claimed himself to be "God"; Birka. There was practically no one there. With the exception of Shura; who had managed to escape his exile and found himself back in his old home. But he had looked so sad and repentant. She had learned a lot from him and his giant bird Fuza and how to use a lance equipped with a Heat Dial, much like his Heat Javelin. It was more surprising that he had managed to take one of his companion's weapons and give it to her. She never imagined that she would be using a sword made up of iron cloud. When she asked why he would give it to her, all Shura said was that she had needed it more, that it wasn't suited for him, and that he didn't really consider his friend a friend in that way.

Just hold on Luffy, I'm gonna get stronger. I promise. 

 

**Mountain Wind Kaku**

There was a beauty in the life he had before. Simple but rewarding. He had always liked ships. It was a good life. 

It broke his heart to know that he had been fired. There was nothing he liked better than that. A good fight every once in a while too. But, there was a beauty to fixing up a ship. No task was too little or too much for him. Peeply, Tilestone, Paulie, 

When Straw Hat Luffy had managed to find and grab him, he had thought that he was his friend Usopp. Strangely enough, Usopp was left behind. But Straw Hat managed to grab him with two shakes of a lamb's tale. 

Welp, it wasn't hard to say that it was strange and difficult. Especially around Nico Robin. He had nothing against the lass. It was just the job of an assassin. He couldn't really blame her for being weary of him. Although, he liked Straw Hat enough to except his offer. And he did have good enough reasoning that two shipwrights were better than one. 

He found himself liking Franky. In a way, they had both lost what they had; a family. Galley-La for him and his "Franky Family". Although, he was with out a doubt; SUUUUUUUUUPERRRRRR annoying at times. But he liked the passion he showed in his carpentry. At times, they had argued on what was best for the Thousand Sunny, but it was all well and good. And as annoying as Usopp was, he seemed to be a good fella. Although, it had gotten awfully annoying when Straw Hat saw them both together and declared that he was Usopp's twin. He knew that Usopp didn't like or care for it either. 

More often than not, he found himself training with the Pirate Hunter and the Man-Demon. They were good sparring partners, none too invested in being friendly. Being around them kinda reminded him of being around Jabra and Lucci. 

Getting blown away by the World Government was not some great escape. From what he understood, he'd been sent to the Mogaro Kingdom. They're pretty known for breeding tenacious fighters; more often than not, fighting for pure sport. Fighting in all forms; be it on land or by the sea. If he was going to overcome the Marines that came their way, he'd have to get stronger. It wasn't strange to think of himself as a pirate now, instead of an agent of the World Government. It actually felt pretty good. 

But he'd have to get better. Be a better swordsman so he could finally beat Zoro and Gin. Be better in using his Devil Fruit. Even though I am getting the hang of it. Be a better shipwright; there's no way that Franky could beat him in that. And be a better pirate. 

Best on skedaddle now. 

 

**Sir Crocodile**

He never thought that he'd end up back in the New World. That cheeky-ass brat. 

Something about that kid got under his skin. Something that undoubtedly reminded him of Roger. He didn't owe him a damn thing except maybe his freedom. 

But there was still much that he needed to do. He'd have to hold off for now. He wouldn't be that brat's crew mate. But he would be willing to sail and ally with him. Daz certainly wouldn't object. 

And he hadn't seen the last of me.


	18. Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are like mercury. Every time you sort of try to get near them, they slip out of your hand like a bar of soap.

She couldn't have believed it. Not in a million years. But there he was. 

Her ex-navigator of her crew. Coby. Now, not only a marine but a prominent one training under Garp the Hero. He wasn't the scrawny little brat that she had inducted. No, he completely grew up. He had grown thinner and taller and muscular from what she could tell. He has also gained a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, and his bright pink hair has grown longer and shaggier.

The only reason she was even there was because the Shichibukai had been summoned for something, and Buggy insisted that she accompany him along with Galdino. He was there just keep guard or something. He seemed to tense up the moment he saw her. She knew just what was going on. Two lovely ladies present but he couldn't stop staring at her. 

Once the meeting was done, she felt more intrigued. Slowly, she approached him. 

"My, my, my. Little Coby. You have grown so much, haven't you?"

"Iron Mace Alvida," he practically growled. 

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? Or old captain?"

"You're still the reason why I wanted to become a Marine. In a way, I should thank you. But just remember, if not for the Shichibukai system, I would have arrested you immediately."

"Oh my! You would do that to lil' ol' me? Coby dear?" she said as she inched herself closer to him. Subtly pressing her chest close to him. She could practically feel the heat from his cheeks blushing.

_That's right. Come closer. Y'know it's what you want._

"L-leave while you're still here," Coby said, looking more flustered with each passing second. 

Quickly and suddenly, she took him by the hand in lured him into an empty room. Before he could even say or do anything, she kissed him. His lips were a bit rough and chapped but it felt nice either way. A small slip of her tongue into his mouth had caused him to jolt. 

"Oh, come now. I know that you've been at least thinking about this. You kept staring at my girls throughout the whole meeting," she said as she pointed at her frilly bikini top. 

"You have grown so much, I can see that, my dear Coby. But why don't you show me just how much you've grown?" she said as she began to slip his clothes off easily. 

It was then she saw him in all of his glory. He had some other scars other than that x-shaped one above his eye but they were a bit more spread out and sparse. Some already beginning to fade. But she could clearly tell that he was very muscular. Not a soft spot to be found. Quickly, she took off her coat and her top. Both of them bare for the other to see. 

He could barely say a thing let alone protest. He barely even fought at that point. His eyes were practically close and his blush more red than ever. She quickly slipped on to his now erect cock. It was a good thing that her Devil Fruit wasn't able to ruin this for her. The feel of his lips on her as she pressed her bare chest against his face. The feel of his strong and firm muscles as she roamed her hands all over them. She kept riding him until she could barely take it anymore and neither could he. All of his juices had been able to neatly slip out of her. At least there was some things that she could control about the situation. 

_That was a blast. Relaxing even. Now, if only you weren't a Marine. Still ..._

"Don't forget Coby, dear. You're mine!" she said as she got dressed and began to leave. Coby was doing the same but looking all the more guilty and ashamed as he did so. 

"I'll always be a part of you," she sais as she blew him a kiss.


	19. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Doffy gets a new Corazon, just not the one he had hoped for

There was something different than Law. There was a rage to him, yes, he knew that for certain. A penchant for destruction, no doubt. 

It was hard to believe that he was Barrel's kid. He remembered that pest. What had surprised him the most was that he didn't give a damn that he had killed his father. Cheeky lil' punk. He had personally seen to his training as much as Law. 

He mostly kept to himself barely talking to the others when they had converged. Even with being in the Marines with Vergo, they didn't seem to get along much; even before they had been sent to different units. Monet seemed to be fond of him. Baby 5 seemed to annoy him. Probably because they were the Silent Wonders of the crew; he seemed to like Pica. 

Undoubtedly, he was a useful asset. Up until he managed to get himself kicked out of the marines. Two was certainly better than one. But not much to do right after that. Not to mention, that he could handle the other recruits and buncha newbies who wanted to join. Like that upstart brat; Bellamy. Seemed to be a strong enough kid especially with that Devil Fruit of his. But Drake's Devil Fruit made him even more of a beast. All that raw power and strength. 

But there was something that he just couldn't shake off. Drake was definitely like the others. He may have sworn loyalty to him but he never felt it out of him. Not like the others. He knew just where their loyalties lied but not Drake. His face was always completely unreadable. Blanker than a piece of paper. Half of the time, he's like a personal attack dog. But the rest of time, he was an empty canvass. 

That punk is planning something. But just what the hell was it? 


	20. A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy still helps the Straw Hats, but not in the way you'd expect.

He reminded him of Doflamingo in some strange way. That coldness in his eyes. His grey eyes were hard and steely with an unflinching face. 

The Surgeon of Death was far more different from the Heavenly Demon though. There was something about him that he couldn't place. There was a certain kindness that was hidden in his face. 

It was strange that he had saved him. He didn't have to but he said that he did it because he had done it because he was Straw Hat's friend. It was strange to think of Straw Hat Luffy that way, but he wouldn't forget his kindness and that he called him a friend. All though, he wouldn't let himself be his underling. 

Trafalgar Law was a different case though. There was a certain madness in him that was different from Doflamingo. Maybe that was what Monet had seen in him too. It was strange seeing her having joined the Heart Pirates. But she had mentioned that he had saved her life as well and felt indebted to him. 

Something told him that he should be done with piracy. But there was still much he wanted to see and things that he needed to do. 

When he had went up to Trafalgar Law, asking to join his crew, he had a look of surprise on his face for a brief moment. But it then shifted to something almost lackadaisical and somewhat mocking. 

"Eh, why the hell not? I could definitely use the Bullet of Dressrosa on my crew."

He felt that his heart smiling heavily then.


End file.
